Rotten Doors
I just woke up from my sweet dream, i made my bed and ate the breakfast. As soon as possible i had to play my always favorite Playstation 3. The games i played was Driver: San Francisco and Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. I chosen Call of Duty, as i'm a big fan of Call of Duty. The game started with an intro i skip every time, i'm going on Multiplayer. To see if i got luck to play like a pro. After the loading screen disappeared, the game came up with an Multiplayer main menu. I gone on "Find Game" and i played on Team Deathmatch. I wait a lot for a match to start, so i got time to edit my character and to build up my class with attachments and stuff. The match starts with me playing in the Atlas team, if you play in Atlas then you hear Gideon's voices. I started running to race for the First Blood (to be the first player to kill an opponent). I killed an player, his scream was different. Instead of screaming his character said "ROTTEN DOORS!" and fell to the floor. After that an player connected, with an crap microphone. He was talking how hes an pro hacker and will pwn us all with his skills. He started talking about Rotten Doors, when he finished he stopped talking. I found him crouching near a truck, i shot him in the head and his character "ROTTEN DOORS!" like the guy that i killed. Then he said on the microphone "YYOU DIDD A HRROBILE MISATTKE". After five seconds the match got closed, with a message saying "123rottendoors123". After again five seconds the game got me to a new match, with an map called ROTTENDOORS. The game started, all my classes were renamed to ROTTENDOORS. Every class had an knife weapon, with no secondary weapons, no perks or exo-launcher grenades. The map was an broken mansion with Rotten Doors, each door leaded to an room with nothing inside it. I came to the second floor, there was the player. His name was ROTTENDOORS. His character was Cormack with no eyes and no pupils. He slowly followed me, after some seconds he started running towards me. I tried hitting him with a knife but every time i hit him it does nothing, he shot me with an weapon named ROTTENDOORS. I spawned in a basement, i heard his footsteps. He had a knife. He ran towards me and punched me. My character hit the wall and he died. There was an cutscene of my character with a opened skull running towards ROTTENDOORS. When he came next to him, he grabbed a knife and tried to cut ROTTENDOORS. The cutscene gone black and it ended. Now, i am in a black basement. I hear whispers of people, dog barks and loud winds. I walked to the door, the door opened. ROTTENDOOR grabbed me, and threw me outside. The game crashed with an message saying "ERROR123ROTTENDOORS123ERROR". I shut down the game, but it didn't work. There was an message saying "NOWAYFORYOU123ROTTENDOORS123". I tried to get the disk out. But it didn't work because it was jammed. My PS3 was on fire, there were thousands of messages trying to destroy my PS3. The disk is on fire, with an last message saying "191898129389183123123123". My PS3 is now complete ashes. The disk is half burned, i can't do nothing with it. Next morning its gone, i seen a paper on the floor saying "rottendoors". I looked behind me and i seen nothing. As soon i heard someone knocking on my door. I looked through the Spyglass. A guy was standing on the door, i didn't open. 1 minute later i heard someone hitting on my door. That guy was still there, he took an Crowbar and hit my door. There was an hole in the door, he again hit the door. The door broke into pieces of planks, he started running towards me. He kicked me into my basement. Ouch, that was an hard fall. I cannot remember anything that he did to me. Gotta get up and see if he is still there. Nope, he isn't. He took the Call of Duty Advanced Warfare disc box and the disc and disappeared. He broke half of my house, drew on the wall with an marker and even broke all my glasses. Hes gonna pay for this! Made by Extreme swag Category:Real Life